Love
Love & Hip Hop: New York is the original installment of the Love & Hip Hop franchise. The series follow the lives of men and women involved in hip hop music in New York City. On September 27, 2018, VH1 announced the show's return for a ninth season, which premiered on November 26, 2018 Cast Main Current * Kimbella Vaderhee '(Season 2, 7, 9–present) (guest star in seasons 3, 5, 8) * 'Yandy Smith-Harris '''(Season 2–present) (cameo appearance in season 1) *Cyn Santana (Season 5, 9–present) (supporting cast member in season 4) *Remy Ma (Season 6–present) *Juju C. (Season 8–present) (supporting cast member in season 7) (cameo appearance in season 6) * 'Papoose '(Season 9–present) (supporting cast member in seasons 6–8) * 'Joe Budden '(Season 9–present) (supporting cast member in seasons 3–4) * 'Juelz Santana '(Season 9–present) (supporting cast member in season 7) (guest star in seasons 1–2, 5) * 'Rich Dollaz '(Season 9–present) (supporting cast member in seasons 1–8) * '''Safaree Samuels (Season 9–present) (supporting cast member in season 8) 'Former' *'Chrissy Lampkin '(Seasons 1–2) *'Emily Bustamante '(Seasons 1–2) *'Olivia Longott '(Seasons 1–2) (supporting cast member in season 3) *'Somaya "Boss" Reece '(Seasons 1–2) (guest star in season 8) * Erica Mena '''(Seasons 3–5) (supporting cast member in season 2) (guest star in season 8) *Jen "The Pen" Bayer (Season 3) *Raqi Thunda (Season 3) *Winter Ramos (Season 3) (guest star in season 2) *Rashidah "Rah" Ali (Season 3) (guest star in season 4) (supporting cast member in season 5–6) *Tahiry Jose (Seasons 3–4) (guest star in season 8) *Tara Wallace (Seasons 4–6) (supporting cast member in season 7) (cameo appearance in season 8) *Erica Jean (Season 4) *Amina Buddafly (Seasons 4–6) (supporting cast member in season 7) *K. Michelle (Season 4) (guest star in season 5) *Chrissy Monroe (Season 5) *Cardi B (Seasons 6–7) *Miss Moe Money & Sexxy Lexxy (Season 6) *Mariahlynn (Seasons 6–8) (supporting cast member in season 9) *Bianca Bonnie (Seasons 7–8) (supporting cast member in season 6) *Felicia "Snoop" Pearson (Seasons 7–8) *Anaís' (Season 8) (supporting cast member in season 9) *'Lil' Mo' (Season 8) '''Supporting' Current * Nya Lee '(Season 4, 9–present) * 'DJ Self '(Season 6–present) (guest star in season 2) * 'Jaquáe (Season 8–present) * Jonathan Fernandez (Season 8–present) * Kiyanne (Season 8–present) * Alexis Skyy (Season 9–present) * Maino '(Season 9–present) (guest star in season 6) * 'Sidney Starr (Season 9–present) * Maggie Carrie '''(Season 9–present) '''Former * Jim Jones '(Seasons 1–2) * 'Mashonda Tifrere '(Season 1) * 'Maurice Aguilar '(Seasons 1–2) * 'Nancy "Mama" Jones '(Seasons 1–2) * 'Teairra Mari '(Season 2) * 'Mendeecees Harris '(Seasons 3, 5–6) (guest star in seasons 4, 7–9) * 'Consequence '(Season 3) * 'Lore'l '(Season 3) * 'Kaylin Garcia '(Season 3) * 'Peter Gunz '(Seasons 4–7) (guest star in season 3) * 'Saigon '(Season 4) * 'Diamond Strawberry '(Season 5) * 'Cisco Rosado '(Seasons 5–7) (guest star in season 3) * 'Chink Santana '(Season 5) * 'Precious Paris '(Season 5) * 'Jhonni Blaze '(Season 5) * 'Yorma Hernandez '(Season 6) * 'Rose '(Season 6) * 'Hennessy Carolina '(Seasons 7–8) (guest star in season 6) * 'Samantha Wallace '(Season 7) (guest star in seasons 5–6) * 'J. Adrienne '(Season 7) * 'Swift Star '(Season 7) * 'DJ Drewski '(Season 7) * 'Sofi Green '(Season 7) * 'Sky Landish '(Season 7) * 'Kim Wallace '(Season 7) (guest star in seasons 5–6) * 'Erika DeShazo '(Season 7) (guest star in season 6) * 'Judy Harris '(Seasons 7–8) (guest star in seasons 5–6, 9) * 'Asia Cole '(Season 7) * 'Ashley Trowers '(Season 7) (guest star in season 6) * 'Jade Wifey '(Season 7) * 'Moniece Slaughter '(Season 7) (guest star in season 5) * 'Major Galore '(Season 7) * 'Navarro Gray (Season 8) (guest star in season 9) * Brittney Taylor (Season 8) * James R. (Season 8) * Ashley Diaz (Season 8) * DreamDoll (Season 8) * Sophia Body (Season 8) * Karl Dargan (Season 8) * Grafh (Season 8) * Ayisha Diaz (Season 8) * Trent Crews (Season 8) Series Overview Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Shows